


[Podfic] sheithnewyear collection by narada-talis

by taikodragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Fluff, Found Family, Future Fic, Kid fic (sort of), M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, New Years, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Season/Series 07, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, background allurance, collection, event fics, kosmo is the goodest boy, s02e01 missing scene, season 8 does not exist for the purposes of this collection, sheithnewyear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taikodragon/pseuds/taikodragon
Summary: A collection of short drabbles written for thesheithnewyear event.Day 1 (New Year's): Shiro visits a shrine for the Japanese New Year tradition of hatsumoude. Keith watches.Day 2 (Vacation): Turns out even the best pilot in the galaxy gets nervous sometimes.Day 3 (Family): To everyone's surprise, Keith turns out to be really good with children.Day 4 (Kosmo): Keith can't always be there for Shiro. Sometimes, he finds other ways.Day 5 (Free day): For a single, perfect moment, they know peace.Day 6 (The past): The day Shiro realizes he's in love with Keith, he nearly dies. Keith doesn't let him.Day 7 (The future): A few things change. Some never do.--------------------As always, thanks goes to the original author of this fic,narada-talis, for allowing me to record their fic! Please go check out her other works!
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 7





	1. [Podfic]  Day 1 (New Year's) 初詣 -hatsumoude- by narada-talis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [sheithnewyear collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268968) by [narada-talis (sarensen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarensen/pseuds/narada-talis). 



> Day 1 (New Year's)  
>  **初詣 -hatsumoude-**
> 
> Summary:
>
>> They’re alone here, tucked away at the head of a small path in the mountains close to the house Shiro grew up in. Most of the area had been destroyed in the invasion. The rest of the world rebuilt, but not here. Not the shrine. Keith prefers it forgotten. It’s quiet, and peaceful, and perfect. Their own little hidden sanctuary of rubble and ice.
>> 
>> What happens up here is between them and the stars.

[ ](https://imgur.com/3WSxXSX)

  * [Listen on YouTube](https://youtu.be/GkUGIrs6WpE)
  * [Mediafire - MP3 [7.57mb/00:05:54]](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8v88sr6ebts7zu4/Sheith_New_Year_Collection_Day_1_-hatsumoude-_by_narada-talis.mp3/file)
  * [Google Drive Streaming/Download - MP3 [7.57mb/00:05:54]](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1wmRZzI7DM2wIc1R_bGzmDnZt9CruH5bC/view?usp=sharing)
  * Soundcloud: 





	2. [Podfic]  Day 2 (Vacation) one fear by narada-talis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Day 2 (Vacation)_   
>  **one fear**
> 
> Summary:
>
>> Shiro blinks. “Keith. Are you… you’re not… scared, are you?”
>> 
>> Keith fixes him with a Look. Any other person might wilt under the weight of that glare, but not Shiro. He knows when Keith is hiding something.
>> 
>> Shiro considers this information. “I mean. You’re… the best pilot in the galaxy. You can’t be afraid of flying.”
>> 
>> “It’s different when it’s not me doin’ the flying,” Keith grits out, shifting in the small seat.

[ ](https://imgur.com/L1gX8pn)

  * [Listen on YouTube](https://youtu.be/reua1zcxGpI)
  * [Mediafire - MP3 [6.92mb/00:05:12]](http://www.mediafire.com/file/52fxhfmzjg3rzql/Sheith_New_Year_Collection_Day_2_one_fear_by_narada-talis.mp3/file)
  * [Google Drive Streaming/Download - MP3 [6.92mb/00:05:12]](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1RpDtJY8Bmg4JwQRgJF5U5T2qYGgrGSC8/view?usp=sharing)
  * Soundcloud: 





	3. [Podfic]  Day 3 (Family) family by narada-talis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Day 3 (Family)_   
>  **family**
>
>> “Lance!” he growls in the general direction of the kitchen, “Would you please. Remove your offspring. From my person.”
>> 
>> “Aw, comon’ uncle Keef,” pleads a tiny voice in protest, ”You love us.”
>> 
>> “I tolerate you. Barely.”
>> 
>> Currently, Lance and Allura’s little girls are crawling over Keith where he’s prone on the living room carpet in their home, one clinging to his back while the other hugs his thrust-out arm somewhat like a koala.

[ ](https://imgur.com/map4gP3)

  * [Listen on YouTube](https://youtu.be/B0dNij_KNFI)
  * [Mediafire - MP3 [6.98mb/00:05:16]](http://www.mediafire.com/file/lq2wramg636skru/Sheith_New_Year_Collection_Day_3_family_by_narada-talis.mp3/file)
  * [Google Drive Streaming/Download - MP3 [6.98mb/00:05:16]](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1mMsrsHeDqCxV2cyhaNibs0qg5Z0cvbjW/view?usp=sharing)
  * Soundcloud: 





	4. [Podfic]  Day 4 (Kosmo) the goodest boy by narada-talis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Day 4 (Kosmo)_   
>  **the goodest boy**
>
>> Keith holds him tightly and kisses his shoulder until the phantom pains slowly fade away, and Shiro would never ask him for this, never allow himself to be that vulnerable, but somehow Keith is here anyway, like he always is. They lie down and he holds Shiro until he falls asleep again, secure in the exhausted knowledge that the nightmares won’t come back tonight.
>> 
>> The last thing he feels before dropping off is the warm weight of Kosmo settling against his legs.
>> 
>> In the safest place in the universe, between his two protectors, Shiro sleeps.

[ ](https://imgur.com/YsKCG17)

  * [Listen on YouTube](https://youtu.be/jzjWvWEXqNQ)
  * [Mediafire - MP3 [7.32mb/00:05:42]](http://www.mediafire.com/file/dq1r5uh4hqjghh6/Sheith_New_Year_Collection_Day_4_the_goodest_boy_by_narada-talis.mp3/file)
  * [Google Drive Streaming/Download - MP3 [7.32mb/00:05:42]](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1nbEPdwczwsmLIJ6LJ0myqHEu8aVAuMt6/view?usp=sharing)
  * Soundcloud: 





	5. [Podfic]  Day 5 (Free Day) stargazing by narada-talis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Day 5 (Free Day)_   
>  **stargazing**
>
>> “Hey,” Keith answers, reaching out to touch his thigh lightly. In the back of his mind, Black purrs happily, her love for Shiro a large and shapeless and insistent thing on the forefront of their shared mindscape. Keith adds, “Black says hey, too.”
>> 
>> Shiro pets her nose in greeting, then runs his fingers over the gap of skin where Keith’s shirt has ridden up before resting his huge Altean palm on his stomach. It’s warm and hums lightly, and makes Keith’s whole body tingle with pleasure. He twines his fingers with Shiro’s in the dim hope that it would somehow make them even closer.
>> 
>> Above them, the first stars sprinkle themselves like powdered sugar across the darkening sky.

[ ](https://imgur.com/WGek7Dj)

  * [Listen on YouTube](https://youtu.be/v5T1IsdHnIc)
  * [Mediafire - MP3 [7.10mb/00:05:33]](http://www.mediafire.com/file/wwfvltsc01roabe/Sheith_New_Year_Collection_Day_5_stargazing_by_narada-talis.mp3/file)
  * [Google Drive Streaming/Download - MP3 [7.10mb/00:05:33]](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1MxXS3meq9_o-KXrmJ0OfD3ET7eqysEM4/view?usp=sharing)
  * Soundcloud: 





	6. [Podfic]  Day 6 (The Past) a flower in the night by narada-talis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Day 6 (The past)_   
>  **a flower in the night**
>
>> It comes in stages, that long night, as Keith moves around him and takes care of him and never, ever lets go of him. A realization in bits and pieces. Has Keith always been this strong? Has he always been this beautiful? Has Shiro’s heart always skipped a beat at seeing him smile? Has he ever wondered what he’d taste like, what it’d feel like to be inside him, to hear him cry out his name?
>> 
>> It’s a slow epiphany, if epiphanies were quiet things that uncurled inside your chest and grew like warm velvet flowers in your throat until they poured out of your mouth inevitably, unstoppably.
>> 
>> He loves him. God, he loves him.

[ ](https://imgur.com/FcysgNJ)

  * [Listen on YouTube](https://youtu.be/IhSNbwKzA0k)
  * Soundcloud: 

  * Download: [Mediafire - MP3 [9.32mb/00:07:55]](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8htslq9iquyh7yb/Sheith_New_Year_Collection_Day_6_a_flower_in_the_night_by_narada-talis.mp3/file)




	7. [Podfic] Day 7 (The Future) a softer epilogue by narada-talis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Day 7 (the future)_   
>  **a softer epilogue**
>
>> Keith turns down the position of Head Blade multiple times. Instead, he starts a school for orphans, which he visits frequently during his and Shiro’s travels (the cadets fall over their feet to train with him, and when Shiro joins him, they get swamped by eager fans for days). The school becomes a chain of schools, becomes a home for the homeless in every star system in the galaxy.
>> 
>> They find peace. They’re happy.

[ ](https://imgur.com/4ZzhSRl)

  * [Listen on YouTube](https://youtu.be/bSi7nzf_nhQ)
  * Soundcloud: 

  * Download: [Mediafire - MP3 [6.41mb/00:04:44]](http://www.mediafire.com/file/hcp6rrbkgu78vhd/Sheith_New_Year_Collection_Day_7_a_softer_epilogue_by_narada-talis.mp3/file)



**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for listening!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](http://taikodragon.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/taikodragonpods), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/taikodragon) and [Dreamwidth](https://taikodragon.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
